The Test of Friendship
by SeaRockTriumphant
Summary: Frodo is forced to decide which is more important to him: fulfilling the Quest to destroy the Ring, or his beloved Samwise. Will a loyal friendship be dashed upon the rocks of hard times?
1. Frodo's Plan

Chapter 1 – Frodo's Plan  
  
Frodo sits with his back against a tree, it is obvious that something is weighing heavy on his mind, not as if the Ring wasn't enough, but it seemed to Eowyn that something more was troubling him.   
  
She walked over to where he was thinking and sat down in the grass beside him, "What's troubling you, Frodo?" she said with a look of true concern on her face.   
  
Ever since she had met up with Faramir who had been holding the two hobbits captive to take them to Gondor until their encounter with the Nazgul, it was then that he finally understood what Frodo had to do; In fact, he was willing to forfeit his own life in order to let Frodo and Sam go free. They planned to leave the camp first thing in the morning. Eowyn admired the two hobbits for their courage and determination.  
  
"I'm worried," Frodo replied, still deep in thought.   
  
"About anything in particular?" Eowyn asked him, knowing about his heavy burden of the One Ring, but wondering if there was something else troubling him.  
  
"Everything!" he replied quickly, but then as he lowered his voice, he slowly revealed what really troubled him. "Sam."  
  
"I don't think you have to worry about him, Frodo." Eowyn reassured her hobbit friend, "he'll always be there for you, loyal till the end."  
  
Frodo replied solemnly, "To the very end. That's what troubles me. I don't want any harm to come to him, but it seems inevitable."  
  
After thinking for a moment, Eowyn said to Frodo, "He has made it safe this far. Your friendship has kept you both strong. Without each other," she paused, "you might have failed before now."  
  
"That is true." Frodo replied, "I don't know what I'd do without Sam."  
  
Both Eowyn and Frodo were startled by Sam's voice calling as he came up into the army camp carrying a handful of herbs and his trusty cooking pot. "I'm planning on fixin' some broth, if that sounds good to you, Mr. Frodo."  
  
Frodo smiled, he was pleased at more than just the future meal, he was grateful for his loyal companion. "My dear Sam," he said, "that sounds wonderful."  
  
"Well, then," said Sam, "I best get started so it'll be plenty ready for eatin' by the time you're all hungry." He set his pot over the campfire and broke up the herb leaves and tossed them into the black kettle.  
  
"Fuddlecakes!" grumbled Sam, frustrated that he didn't pick enough herbs earlier, "I'll be needing more sour weed, if I can find some. If you'll keep an eye on the broth, Mr. Frodo, I'll go pick some more."  
  
"I can go get it," offered Frodo.   
  
Sam replied, "No, that's alright. I already know where to find some, it'll only take half a minute." With that, Sam scurried off in searched of sour weed, and Frodo picked up on his conversation with Eowyn where they left off.  
  
"I need you," Frodo began, "I need you to help me get Sam to go with Faramir to Gondor while I go on to Mordor alone."  
  
Eowyn studied Frodo's face for a moment, then, realizing the seriousness of his request, she replied, "Faramir already agreed to let you go on to Mordor, but Sam will want to go with you."  
  
"I know," said Frodo, "but he can't go with me." He paused for a moment, then, with tears welling in his eyes. "I couldn't stand to watch him die, and," He took a deep breath, "I know that to finish the quest brings almost certain death."  
  
Eowyn asked, "What do you need me to do?"  
  
"Help me sneak away." Frodo explained his plan to her, "I will leave after he falls asleep tonight. What I need you to do is," Frodo hesitated It was hard for him to even think about leaving his beloved friend, but he knew what he must do. He continued, "Try to explain to him why I had to leave him behind. I fear he will not understand, but he must realize that it is for the best, he will be safe in Gondor."  
  
Eowyn looked at the courageous hobbit and said, "I will help you, and I will make sure that he is taken care of."  
  
"Thank you," said Frodo with mixed emotions. He was grateful for her help and for her promise to watch over his friend, but at the same time he did not want to leave his dear Sam. He knew this would be better for Sam, however, and he would do anything to keep his loyal companion safe from harm.  
  
"Run!" broke in a Rohirrim Soldier, "Orcs are upon us!"   
  
The Gondorian camp was under attack by a band of fierce orcs. Eowyn guided Frodo under a small patch of brush and told him, "Stay hidden!" She then pulled her sword out of its sheath and ran into the battle.  
  
TBC 


	2. Three Days from Gondor

**Chapter 2 – Three Days from Gondor**

The battle had less than a quarter of an hour. The orc army was rather small, but before Captain Faramir's troops could destroy the disgusting creatures, many of their own men had been killed.

Eowyn stabbed the orc coming at her, killing the last of their battle enemy. She then rushed off to the brush where she had left Frodo, hoping that he had been able to keep hidden from the nasty orcs.

Not seeing him within the shrubbery, she looked about in search of him. "Frodo." she called, "Frodo!" Eowyn wondered where he might be, and hoped that he was still alive. She couldn't bear the thought of her brave hobbit friends being killed by the orcs.

"Frodo!" she called again, "Sam!" She stopped, all at once remembering that Frodo's loyal gardener had been outside the camp gathering herbs to prepare the evening meal. "Sam!" Her thoughts drifted away, "Sam…"

…

"Sam!" Frodo cried out, in search of his beloved friend, "Sam!" Tears began to form and stung his eyes. "Oh, Sam," he groaned to himself as he frantically searched about the battlefield outside the camp, "I tried to keep anything from happening to you, I really did. Please answer me if you can hear…"

Frodo interrupted himself, "Sam!" He had spotted Sam's body face down amongst several orc carcasses. He rushed over to him and touched him, ever so gently, and carefully turned Sam's face body over so that his face was toward the sky, a beautiful sunset sky that showed no sign of the bloody battle that had just been fought only a few minutes before.

Frodo fought against his ultimate fears, _"No. He can't be dead. He can't be."_

"Sam." Frodo whispered as a tear trailed down his cheek and landed on Sam's face. He gently wiped the tear from his friend's face with his finger. Feeling Frodo's touch, Sam moaned slowly, "Mister…Frodo?" He could hardly speak, even saying his master's name was difficult for him.

"Yes, I'm here." Frodo said with a faint smile, relieved beyond words at finding Sam alive. "My dear Sam."

"I…found…" Sam coughed weakly, "more…sour weed." He slowly opened his right hand to reveal the herb that been crushed by the tightness of his nervous grip.

"Oh, Sam." Frodo said as more tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

Frodo's words were interrupted by Eowyn, who was coming up beside a wounded Faramir. "I was afraid we wouldn't find you alive." Eowyn admitted.

"Sam," Frodo began, "he's hurt. Badly I fear."

Faramir put his strong hand on the small hobbit's neck. "His heart is weak," said Captain Faramir, "He needs medical attention immediately."

"But we're three days from Gondor, do you think he'll make it, Faramir?" asked Eowyn.

"All we can do is hope," Faramir replied solemnly, "I'll get the horses, it will be faster than carrying him on foot."

Faramir rushed past the three and the dead orcs covering the ground to retrieve their steeds. Frodo slowly stroked Sam's wavy dark blonde hair. "Hang on," he said with hope in his voice, "Don't leave me. Don't you dare leave me, Samwise Gamgee." While Frodo spoke those words, he broke down in tears and scooped up his beloved Sam, sheltering him in his trembling arms. Eowyn put her hand on Frodo's shoulder and in an effort of comfort she said, "He'll make it. Sam is strong, he'll pull though." Frodo longed with all his heart to believe her reassuring words, but if Sam didn't pull through, there would be no comfort in all of Middle Earth for his grieving heart.

TBC


	3. Faint Hope

**Chapter 3: Faint Hope**

It had been three days since the weary party left the site of the fierce battle with the orcs. Sam's health had worsened. He was clinging on to dear life and fighting for each breath. Faramir held him tight as he and his army rode towards Gondor. While they rode, thoughts raced within Frodo's mind…

_How much further? Shouldn't we have reached Gondor already? I hope Sam can make it. Sam, hold on my dear friend, we'll be to Gondor soon. Gondor. I can't go into Gondor! What if the steward discovers that I have the One Ring? What will he do to me if he finds out? Will Faramir surely tell his Father of the burden I carry?_

Frodo's thoughts were interrupted by the gentle voice of Eowyn, on whose horse he was riding.

"Don't worry, Frodo." She assured him as she forced a hopeful smile, "Sam will be alright."

Frodo tried to return the hopefulness, but instead he found himself once more at the point of tears. He was disappointed in himself for thinking not about his beloved friend, but about the trinket that hung around his neck. Still, it was no trinket, and he was still the Ringbearer entrusted with its destruction.

Frodo forced himself to offer Eowyn a reply. "I keep telling myself that he will be alright, or that perhaps this is all simply a bad dream and that at any moment I will awaken and find myself in my nice warm bed back in the Shire, but I am not so sure. In fact, I am not sure of anything at the moment."

Eowyn was surprised at the honesty of Frodo's response, and she was beginning to understand more clearly the hardship that her hobbit friend was going through.

"If there is anything I can do…" Eowyn began.

"There isn't!" Frodo sharply interrupted her. The he continued in a softer tone, "I don't know of anything you can do, but," Frodo looked up at her, his sorrowful blue eyes piercing hers. "But thank you for being here for me."

Eowyn shifted the reigns of her horse into her left hand and with her right she gave Frodo a gentle hug. "I am glad to be with you, Frodo." She replied, smiling warmly.

"We are approaching Gondor!" One of the soldiers in the front of the army called out. The brave band was delighted as their eyes feasted on the sight of the White City rising up into the clouds.

There was great celebration among the people of Gondor as the army rode up the slopes of the city to the steward's mansion. Husbands were reunited with wives, fathers with their children, and sons with their mothers. There was much rejoicing throughout the entire city, except in Frodo's heart. Witnessing the reunions of the soldiers with their families made him yearn all the more for the Shire, for him and Sam to come home in victory, for the Ring to be destroyed, and their mission to be accomplished. Suddenly, however, reality struck him and he was forced to remember his current situation. He was many miles from his home, with all of the evil in Middle Earth searching for him, and his dearest friend on the edge of life and death. The victorious journey home seemed less than a faint hope of light at the end of a long, dark tunnel.

"We need a doctor!" Faramir shouted, "The halfling is badly injured!"

Frodo and Eowyn fell behind Faramir and Sam in the crowded streets, and Frodo struggled to keep sight of his friend as Faramir whisked him away in search of medical attention. Sensing Frodo's nervousness, Eowyn reassured him, "They'll take care of him, Frodo. We'll catch up to them."

Eowyn ushered Frodo to the door of Sam's room, then she leaned against the doorframe and talked quietly with Faramir. Frodo quickly tiptoed to the oversized bed that Sam lay in and edged nearer to his injured friend. He stroked Sam's curly blonde hair away from his closed eyes and felt that Sam's forehead was stricken with a hot fever. "You're burning up, Sam." Frodo whispered. "You must have a fever."

He went on to reminisce upon his childhood in the Shire. "I remember when we were both young and you came down with a case of the flu, you looked so pitiful lying there in bed, unable to run outside and play. I sat by your bed that week and read you stories everyday. We would talk about our dreams and how I always wanted to go on an adventure like Uncle Bilbo. You always thought you would make a good mayor, and I picked you honeysuckles because they were real good that week. You loved ripe honeysuckle. I wonder if they have honeysuckles around here, Sam. They'd be good and ripe this time of year."

Frodo was forced out of his daydream and into the tragic situation he found himself in; His best friend lay on the edge of life and death, with no guarantee that he would have the strength to breath his next breath.

"Sam?" Frodo could no longer hold back the tears. "Sam, you can't leave me here alone. I cannot go on without you. Please don't go, I need you here with me. Just think of how grand it will be when we destroy the Ring and all of this will be over. We'll both ride proudly back into the Shire, and we can tell all the little hobbit children about our adventures. Please, Sam. Just hold on, it will be alright."

Frodo reached out to grasp Sam's hand in his own and brought it close to his face. He felt the coolness of his fingers, as if the life was almost gone from Sam's injured body. Frodo couldn't bear the thought of losing his best friend. Tears streamed down his cheeks and soaked Sam's fingers. "It will be alright." Frodo said again, yearning with all his heart to believe those four simple words.

TBC


	4. Questions

**Chapter 4: Questions**

Faramir sat on a bench outside of the steward's mansion overlooking the city of Gondor. Though his wounds from the battle with the orcs were healing, he was now fighting an internal battle. A battle within his mind:

_ If I brought Father the Ring of Power, maybe then he would finally be pleased with me and I could be proud in his sight. Yet I promised the hobbits that I would let them go on their way. It was, however, their decision to come to Gondor. Not that I blame them though, the one would not still be alive had they stayed out in the wilderness, he is close to death even now. I should give them safe passage from Gondor and let the Ring remain unknown to Lord Denethor. _

Faramir paused for a moment, then concluded the debate that raged between his thoughts:

_ Perhaps I should let the hobbits go, but I cannot. I cannot let the Ring of Power slip from my grasp. I finally have the perfect opportunity to prove myself to my Father. I could do something right for once, something that even his beloved Boromir did not accomplish. I cannot pass up the chance to earn his love… _

Frodo never left Sam's bedside, he remained there beside his dear friend hoping that he would awaken. Eowyn came in every now and then to check on the two hobbits and offer Frodo some food and water, but he refused. He had no appetite; in fact, food was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment, which was truly strange for a hobbit. All he could think about was Samwise, the Ring, and how he was going to finish the Quest.

"Frodo Baggins." A stern voice called into the half-lit room that Sam lay in.

Frodo spun around to see the Steward of Gondor beckoning him. "Yes?" Frodo's voiced shook with the uncertainty of the events that were upon him. Sam's health was weighing heavy on his mind, but now his thoughts jumped back to the Ring.

The voice continued, "I need to speak with you, Mr. Baggins. Come this way." Denethor commanded, his voice boomed in Frodo's ears. Silently, Frodo took one last hopeful glance at his beloved Sam and willingly obeyed the Steward.

"In here." Denethor's voice echoed across the empty corridor as he ushered Frodo into a small brick room across the hall from where Sam lay. Frodo's heart raced uncontrollably as he feared what Faramir had told the evil steward about the gold Ring he carried.

"Tell me," Denethor began, "Where are you from?"

Frodo had to force himself to respond to the steward's questioning, "Th…the Shire." He replied.

"Why are you here?" Denethor demanded.

Frodo searched for something to say. "Because my friend, Samwise Gamgee, is injured." He explained. It was the truth, yet he was dreading the next words to come out of the steward's mouth for fear that he would ask something about the Ring that was concealed under his weathered shirt. Frodo waited for what seemed like hours for Denethor's next question.

"What do you know?" the steward paused for a moment before finishing his question. "What do you know of my son, Boromir?" he asked.

"Boromir?" Frodo was surprised at the question, and while he was relieved that he was not forced to talk about the One Ring, he was not sure what to say to the grieving father.

"I learned from Faramir that he is dead." Frodo admitted.

"Go on. How did you know him?" Denethor questioned.

"He was my companion from Rivendell. Sam and I left the company of Boromir and five others at the river just past the Argonath. I do not know what happened to them after that point." Frodo replied.

"I see," said the grief-stricken father. He rested his face in his hand as he leaned back in his chair. "Very well then. You may return to your friend, Mr. Baggins." Denethor said as he rose from the chair and disappeared back down the long hallway.

Frodo breathed a long sigh of relief and quickly walked back to Sam's room. He opened the door to find Eowyn at Sam's bedside.

She quietly spoke to the unconscious hobbit. "Frodo needs you. You are his very best friend in the whole world. You have to hang on, don't give up." She gently stroked his hand as she continued. "You can get better. I know you can. You're strong. Please, Sam. Just hold on."

Frodo stood speechless as he listened to Eowyn plead with Sam to keep fighting for his life. He was encouraged to know that someone else cared about his friend, whom he loved dearly. He edged forward towards Sam until he caught Eowyn's misty eyes.

"Is everything alright, Frodo?" Eowyn asked. "What did Lord Denethor want?"

"Just to know about Boromir," he replied frankly.

"Oh, I see." Eowyn sounded relieved.

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Frodo finally asked Eowyn something he had been longing to know. "Do you know anything of whether Faramir plans to tell father about the Ring?"

Eowyn nodded. "I spoke with him earlier and pleaded with him not to tell his father of the Ring. Denethor never was a man of strong character, and now that he has learned of Boromir's death, he is not stable. But Faramir had almost decided to tell him anyway, in hopes that the steward would finally accept him as his son. His father has always shown favoritism to Boromir over Faramir, but ever since Boromir's death it seems that he despises Faramir. As if he would give anything if he had died in Boromir's place. Poor Faramir longs to please his father, to "earn his love" he told me, but decided that he could not break his promise to you, even if it cost him his life."

Frodo stood and listened in amazement as Eowyn told him of Faramir's decision. He was truly grateful for Faramir's sacrifice and felt sorry for him in the fact that his father did not seem to love his son. But after Frodo's feeling of relief and gratitude had faded, his highest concern was Sam. His breathing seemed a little more stable, but he was still unconscious. Still, Frodo's hopes had grown. Things seemed to be taking a turn for the better. One may never know, however, what awaits beyond the next corner. Frodo laid his head on Sam's bed and drifted off into a restless sleep.

To be contiued


	5. The Next Corner

**Chapter 5: The Next Corner **

Frodo was awakened by movement next to his head. He bolted upright to see Sam's finger rubbing the bed sheet and his eyes fluttering open.

Frodo let out a squeal of glee, "Sam! You're awake!"

Eowyn, who was sleeping in the next room down the hall heard Frodo's joyful cry and rushed into the room. Just a glance at Frodo's beaming smile warmed her heart. She watched as Frodo grasped Sam's hand and excitedly spoke to his friend.

"How are you feeling?" Frodo asked.

"Alright, I guess." Sam spoke slowly, but he appeared to be doing well. His cheeks were rosy and his face and hands had a healthy color to them.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Frodo's smile faded and he looked as though he was going to cry once more. "I thought I was going to lose you, Sam." He admitted.

"Oh, Mr. Frodo." Sam exclaimed. "You need me with you to finish the quest that Mr. Gandalf sent us on. I would hate to think of you going on alone!"

Frodo smiled at his loyal gardener. "Sam. My dear Sam." He said as his thoughts drifted to his previous plan to leave for Mordor while Sam was asleep. Here his friend lay in bed, dreadfully near death only hours before and Frodo was still foremost in his mind.

Sam's words echoed in Frodo's thoughts.

_ "You need me with you…I would hate to think of you going on alone."_

"It's wonderful to see you awake, Samwise," said Eowyn.

Frodo suddenly realized that he had dazed out for a moment and added, "Yes it is. I am very glad you are alright, Sam."

"Me too, I reckon." Sam said with a smile. He truly was grateful to be alive. Now he didn't have to worry about his dear Frodo, because he would be sure to take good care of him.

Faramir joined them and said, "You are very strong, young hobbit. I underestimated your will to live, yet I am very glad to see that you are doing well."

Sam nodded.

Faramir quickly added, "Eowyn, I need to speak with you. Outside."

Eowyn gave him a puzzled look, yet she followed him out into the hallway. Turning back towards the room she said with a smile, "I am very happy for you both." Then she disappeared out the door.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam began, "Can I be honest with you for a bit?"

Frodo was surprised at Sam's question. "Of course." He replied. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," Sam took a deep breath, "When the battle started I was so afraid. I thought I was going to die. All that ran though my head was how much I missed home and how much I wished I was back there." Frodo nodded solemnly as Sam continued. "I miss the Shire, Mr. Frodo. I miss the flowers and the town market. I miss the hobbit children playing in the creek, and the Green Dragon." Sam paused for a moment, "and especially Rosie. I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again. I never told her how much I love her."

Frodo again thought of his life in the Shire, picturing it in his mind and seeing every detail as if he was home again. Tears began to form in his deep blue eyes. He wished he could be back at Bag End listening to Bilbo telling of one of his many adventures.

"What I'm trying to say is," Sam said, "Is that I don't know if we'll ever see the Shire again, and that scares me more than anything in all of Middle-earth."

"You'll see the Shire again, Sam." Frodo assured his friend. "I promise."

A soldier who was sent by the Steward of Gondor to summon Faramir to the throne room interrupted Faramir and Eowyn's conversation. Faramir left Eowyn and went to see what his father wanted. As he quickly walked up to where his father sat, he was curious as to the nature of the conversation.

"You wished to see me, my lord?" Faramir spoke as any other citizen of Gondor would to the steward as he kneeled before the throne.

"Yes, Faramir." Denethor replied as a sly look sprawled across his face. "I hear that the Ring of Power is nearby."

Faramir was taken aback. How could he possibly know of Frodo's possession? "Where did you hear that?" Faramir asked.

"From one of my officials. He heard one of the soldiers talking about it in the town hall." Denethor added as he shot a glance of hatred at his son, "One of _**your** _men. So I was wondering why I have yet to see this Ring. Perhaps you were planning to use it to overthrow my rule!"

Faramir was shocked at the accusation. "No, father. I would never do such a thing!"

"Then why haven't you brought this Ring to me?" Denethor demanded.

"Because," Faramir wasn't sure of whether he should tell his Father about Frodo or not, and wanting to protect the hobbits he replied, "Because I wanted to surprise you for your birthday."

"Surprise me? Yes." Denethor said coldly. "My birthday is only a week and a half away, but I hardly believe that Mr. Baggins and Mr. Gamgee would stick around that long, do you?"

Again Faramir was surprised at how much his father knew of the situation. "What do the hobbits have to do with this?" Faramir asked innocently as he tried his best to protect his friends.

"Everything!" Denethor answered. "Especially since one of them carried the Ring into Gondor."

Faramir could feel his heart begin to beat faster as the steward continued. "I am no fool, Faramir. Mr. Baggins told me that he was a companion of Boromir, from Rivendell. I sent my son to the House of Elrond to bring back the Ring of Power to Gondor. Obviously they formed a fellowship to travel safer and these hobbits betrayed my beloved Boromir at the River Anduin."

"You don't know that is what happened. You're just assuming they are guilty." Faramir replied.

"Whether they are guilty or innocent, I care not! Only two things remain certain; My beloved son is dead and the Ring of Power is within my grasp." Denethor gave a stern look directed at Faramir. "Is there anyone here who will follow his lord's will and retrieve the Ring for his beloved lord?"

"Yes." Faramir sighed. "I will, my lord." He said as he kneeled before the throne. His deepest longing was for his father to love him as he did Boromir. "Perhaps if I bring you the Ring, then you will have reason to love me."

"Perhaps."

Faramir shivered at Denethor's frigid reply. He took one last glance at his father, and then walked quickly out of the throne room and to the door of the hobbit's room.

Faramir slowly opened the door to find Frodo, Sam, and Eowyn quietly talking. The smiles on their faces made him regret all the more for what he had to do. He longed to let their peaceful conversation continue, but he knew what must be done.

He walked over to Eowyn and the hobbits, and their smiles vanished as they gazed upon his worried face.

"What is the matter, Faramir?" Eowyn asked.

Slowly, these words came from his lips, "I have bad news."

TBC


	6. Goodbye

Faramir walked over to Eowyn and the hobbits, and their smiles vanished as they gazed upon his worried face.

"What is the matter, Faramir?" Eowyn asked.

Slowly, these words came from his lips, "I have bad news."

**Chapter 6: Goodbye**

Faramir walked over to Eowyn and the hobbits, and their smiles vanished as they gazed upon his worried face.

"What is the matter, Faramir?" Eowyn asked.

Slowly, these words came from his lips, "I have bad news."

Frodo was deeply concerned. "What do you mean, Faramir?" He questioned. His mind was a fury of the possible answers the steward's son could give, but Frodo assumed that the burdensome Ring he carried around his neck played a major part in whatever Faramir was about to say.

"Frodo," Faramir took a deep breath and continued, "Do you still have the Ring?"

The reply Frodo gave him was filled with fear, "Yes."

There was a moment of silence. A moment that seemed to Frodo like hours.

Faramir finally broke the silence with one simple word. "Good."

His pace quickened as he relayed to the hobbits and Eowyn the events of the past few minutes with his father. He then told Frodo of his plan, "You must leave Gondor. Quickly! I will arrange to sneak you out past the city walls. Then you can be on your way. It will take a short while to get the escape planned so that Denethor knows nothing of your departure, but you need to be ready in one third of an hour. For now, stay here and keep out of sight. I will return for you soon."

With that, Faramir concluded his instructions and darted out the door. As the door shut behind him, Eowyn said to Frodo. "While you get your things packed, I will gather some food and supplies for you. We must hurry." As she opened the door to leave, she strained her neck to take a last look at her hobbit friends before she left. Her heart went out to Frodo. In his deep blue eyes she saw the hurt that he faced. She imagined it was the same look he gave his cousins Merry and Pippin as he left them behind at the River Anduin. Now he was forced into the same situation again, and she understood how much it pained Frodo to do what he must.

Eowyn wished she could do something to ease Frodo's pain, but at the same time she knew that there was nothing she could do. Her eyes fell to the floor to avoid Frodo's sorrowful eyes. She took a quick look at Sam and said, "I'll return as soon as possible."

As Eowyn vanished and the door slid closed behind her, Frodo's gaze shifted toward Sam. He was painfully making his way to the edge of the oversized bed. Before Frodo could say a word, his loyal gardener interrupted him. "I'll be ready in half a minute. Then I'll help you with your things, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo's misty blue eyes followed Sam as he tried to force himself to stand upon his weak legs. Tears began to fill Sam's eyes as he failed to stand upright. He fell back onto the edge of the bed that held him captive.

"Sam." Frodo began as a tear slid down his cheek. "You can't go with me, Sam.

"But I have to take care of you, Mr. Frodo." Sam protested, "I made a promise to Mr. Gandalf. You can't go on alone!"

"Sam, you're not well. I know you want to help, but you can't help me. Not this time, Sam. Eowyn will take care of you, and maybe you can go back to the Shire." Frodo tried his best not to show Sam that he was completely terrified at the thought of completing the Quest alone. He knew that he was doing what was best for his dear friend.

"But you need me, Mr. Frodo!" Sam insisted.

Although his heart was trembling, Frodo was firm in his response. "No, Sam. I'm going on alone."

Sam buried his face in his hands and sobbed at the realization of Frodo's plan.

Tears raced down Frodo's cheeks as he put his hand on Sam's weak shoulder. Sam's tearstained eyes looked up at his beloved master. "I'll miss you greatly." Frodo confessed as he embraced Sam in his arms. "My dear Sam."

The two sat for a moment, lost in the deepness of the friendship that was being torn apart. Frodo longed with all his heart that none of this had to happen, and that Sam was well enough to go with him, but he knew that his health would not hold up under such a dangerous journey and he must complete the task given to him, alone.

TBC


	7. Tunnels

**Chapter 7: Tunnels**

Eowyn returned to Sam's room to find the two hobbits talking softly. She did not want to interrupt this moment, knowing full well that it might be the last minute the two friends would have together. But Faramir would be back soon and they needed to be ready.

"I have a pack of supplies for you, Frodo. Do you have your things ready?" Eowyn asked Frodo as she stepped into the quiet room and laid the pack on the floor to the side of his chair.

"Yes, I do." Frodo replied sadly as Sam's sorrowful eyes met his own. Frodo was completely terrified at the thought of continuing the quest without Sam at his side, but for his friend's sake he kept those feelings to himself. "I'll be ready to head out as soon as Faramir returns."

"Good." Eowyn told Frodo. She then turned to Sam and informed him of their plan. "Sam, you will stay with me. I will take care of you until you are well enough to travel. Then we will see about getting you back to the Shire."

Sam swallowed hard as he heard Eowyn's intentions. He knew she meant well, but the words she spoke stirred anger in his heart. _She is going to try and keep me from going with Mr. Frodo. I must go with him. He needs me!_

Sam's thoughts argued within his mind. _No. Clear your head, Samwise! You're in no shape to travel. You would only slow Mr. Frodo down if you went with him. It will make it easier for that eye to find him. _

Although he realized that his thoughts were true, Sam still struggled to let his beloved Frodo slip from underneath his protection. _ I would give anything to be well again. That way I could go with Mr. Frodo on the rest of his quest. I could protect him and keep him safe. He needs me with him so that he doesn't get overcome by that Ring. Oh, Samwise! Why'd you have to go and get hurt. That was the most foolish thing you've done! You knew Mr. Frodo would have to leave without you if you couldn't travel. _

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a swift knock on the door. Without waiting for a reply, Faramir barged into the room and quickly rambled off the plan to Eowyn, Frodo, and Sam.

"Leave out this door to the left and go down that hallway until you reach an aqueduct tunnel that turns to the East. Follow the tunnel until you clear the city walls and then you can be on your way. Mordor is to the South-East. I trust you should be able to find you way." Faramir turned to Eowyn and continued. "I fear Denethor knows of your connection to all of this, Eowyn. I have set some supplies for you and Sam in a small room that branches off from the aqueduct tunnel. I'll return for you both when I am assured that the danger has cleared. You'll be safe there. Come, we must be off." Faramir motioned to the others as he grabbed one of the packs and slung it over his right shoulder.

He walked over to Sam's bed and almost effortlessly hoisted him upon his back. Frodo's heart was racing as they stopped out the door and cautiously ran down the hallway.

After entering the aqueduct tunnel, Frodo's worries shifted from the evil steward to his dear Sam. He couldn't see Sam's face as he was bounced up and down on Faramir's back, but he could imagine that Sam was also deeply troubled about their situation. Frodo feared being separated from his friend. Since they had left Hobbiton many months earlier, Sam had hardly left Frodo's side. It pained them both to be torn apart at such a crucial time of the quest.

They finally reached the room that Faramir had chosen as Eowyn and Sam's safehaven. It was more practical for the small band to part company rather than at the end of the tunnel. They each looked about the room as they entered through the door. Frodo took a long deep breath as Faramir set Sam down on a bench inside the room. Eowyn sat down beside him and gently put her arm around his shoulder in an effort of comfort, but there was no comfort in all of Middle-earth to be found for Sam. He was a simple gardener who was thousands of miles from his home and was about to lose his best friend.

Sam tried to be strong. "For Mr. Frodo," he kept telling himself. "I need to be strong. It's all that I can do for Mr. Frodo right now." But as much as he tried to fight it, sorrow overtook Sam. He fell into tears as Frodo took his pack from Faramir and said goodbye to the steward's son.

"I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for me, Faramir. I really appreciate your help."

"You are most welcome, dear hobbit. May your journey go as well as possible." Faramir said as he firmly patted Frodo's shoulder.

Frodo turned to Eowyn. A tear streamed from her beautiful eyes down the side of her face. "I will miss you greatly, Frodo Baggins." She admitted as she bent down to embrace him in her arms.

When she pulled back, Frodo thanked her from the bottom of his heart. "Thank you. For everything." He said as he gave a knowing glance toward Sam.

Eowyn smiled slightly, "You're very welcome, Frodo." Her smile faded as she worried about her hobbit friend. "Be careful." She encouraged.

"I will." Frodo assured her.

There was a long pause that seemed to last hours. Frodo turned to face his beloved friend. Fresh tears trailed Sam's tear-stained face as he gazed into Frodo eyes. Both were silent for a moment. Then Sam fell into Frodo's arms and they wept together.

Sam whispered, "Please don't go, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo held Sam tight, "I have to leave, Sam. I have to destroy the Ring." He took a deep breath and tried to believe the hope within the words he told to his loyal gardener. "I will destroy the Ring, and then I will come back to the Shire. You just be there to meet me when I return, okay?"

"Okay." Was all that Sam could manage to say in-between sobs.

"Take care." Frodo said as he pulled himself away from Sam. "I will miss you, Samwise Gamgee."

"Oh, Mr. Frodo. Please don't go!" Sam grasped after Frodo as he stood up and left his friend's embrace.

"Please, Mr. Frodo." Sam cried as Frodo turned his back and started out the door.

Frodo turned his head around just enough to see Sam collapse into Eowyn's arms.

Eowyn's thoughts were screaming in her mind: _You can't do this, Frodo! Can't you see? He needs you…and you need him. Don't leave him, Frodo! _ Despite her thoughts, Eowyn held true to the promise she had made to Frodo earlier.

Frodo saw the sadness in Eowyn's eyes as she held Sam close. This was it. He had planned to leave Sam behind for many days now, but it was much harder than he ever imagined to turn his back on his dear friend and walk away. In his heart, however, Frodo knew that it was for the best. He walked down the aqueduct towards Mordor.

Sam's cries still echoed within the closed tunnel. Frodo refused to let himself look back at Sam again for fear that he wouldn't have the strength to go on as he left his dear friend in such sorrow over their parting. Instead, he kept his eyes on the light at the end of the tunnels. Frodo imagined that it was not only the view from within the aqueduct, but also within the battle from Middle-earth. He hoped that someday he would look at the road that lie ahead of him and see a bright light of hope clearly shining in the night. A light that would announce the end of his terrible mission. But from where he stood, any hope seemed faint in the overwhelming tunnel of evil darkness.

TBC


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8: Memories **

Frodo's journey was much more difficult without his faithful gardener at his side. Frodo missed Sam's simple nature, his over-protectiveness, and his talk about home. Most of all, he missed the companionship they had shared. He questioned the wisdom of his decision to leave Sam in Gondor, but in his heart Frodo knew he had done the right thing. Sam would be safe with Eowyn, and his health would not have held up well on the road to Mordor. As much as he missed his dear friend, Frodo assured himself that it was better for Sam that he stay back with Eowyn. But even that assurance did not make the road without his friend any easier to travel.

Sam's heart ached for Frodo as he and Eowyn sat in the secret room connected to the aqueduct tunnels. His spirit was darker than the half-lit concrete prison he now found himself in. He hated those walls because they kept him from his beloved master. The same replayed in his tired mind time after time:

"_Take care." Frodo said as he pulled himself away from Sam. "I will miss you, Samwise Gamgee."_

"_Oh, Mr. Frodo. Please don't go!" Sam grasped after Frodo as he stood up and left his friend's embrace._

"_Please, Mr. Frodo." Sam cried as Frodo turned his back and started out the door._

Sam now stared at the door that enclosed their little room. It was the same door that had taken his dear Mr. Frodo away from him. In his mind, Sam could still see Frodo turning his head slightly to take one final look at him. Sam knew it must have been hard on Frodo to leave. He also knew that Frodo was doing what was best for him; at least what he thought was best. Sam could not feel any hate or anger towards Frodo for leaving him. He could only feel sorrow at the lack of his master's presence with him.

Frodo struggled to stay on his feet as he ascended the steep rocky slope. As he reached the top of the cliff, he peered down into the misty unknown. Frodo was glad that Sam had packed the Elvish Rope for him. Lady Galadriel had given the rope to Sam in Lothlorien. Frodo knew it was hard for Sam to part with it, but he was thankful to have it as he looked at the steep decent that lie ahead of him.

Frodo slung the pack from his shoulders onto the rocky ground. He opened the dusty bag and pulled out the braided elvish rope. His eyes searched for a solid rock to use as an anchor. He found one that would suit well enough and tied Sam's rope tightly to it. As he flung himself over the cliff, Frodo's thoughts jumped to Sam. He had done this before. It was not the same cliff, but the same feelings flooded his mind nonetheless. He and Sam had used that very rope to descend a cliff not two weeks before. How Frodo longed to see Sam climbing down the sheer cliff face behind him. Their conversation replayed in Frodo's mind…

_He and Sam were making a dangerous descent down a sheer cliff face, using Sam's elven rope, in the rocky labyrinth of Emyn Muil. Sam gulped nervously and glanced down at Frodo. "Can you see the bottom?" Sam asked.  
Frodo looked down, but could see nothing but mist below his feet. "No!" He called up. "Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going!"  
Sam gripped the rope convulsively, his eyes tightening as he gazed resolutely at the rocks in front of him. The move caused a small box to slip from his pocket. Sam forgot his fear as he made a futile grab for it._

"_Catch it!" He called urgently down to Frodo. "Grab it, Mr. Frodo!"  
Frodo quickly reached out a hand to catch the falling box, and in doing so lost his footing and his hold on the rope.  
"Mr. Frodo!" Sam screamed as he watched his friend fall.  
Frodo landed harmlessly on his feet, and took a few unsteady steps back as he gazed at the thick fog. "I think I've found the bottom." He called up to Sam a little amused.  
"Bogs and rope, and goodness knows what." Sam said as he reached the bottom. "It's not natural. None of it."  
Frodo looked down at what he had caught; it was a small wooden box. "What's in this?" He asked glancing at Sam.  
"Nothing." Sam replied self-consciously. "Just a bit of seasoning. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or something." He added wistfully.  
"Roast chicken?" Frodo grinned at his friend.  
"You never know." Sam returned feeling a little defensive.  
"Sam." Frodo said fondly holding the box out to his friend. "My dear Sam."  
"It's very special that." Sam opened the box and gazed at its contents. "It's the best salt in all the Shire."  
Frodo's expression grew wistful as he looked down at the salt. "It is special. It's a little bit of home." _

"Home." Frodo sighed. How Frodo longed to be home again. Talking with Uncle Bilbo about one of his many adventures. Watching the hobbit lads and lasses frolicking in the sunflower fields. Enjoying a tasty pastry at the market. Frodo looked about him, and as far as the eye could see was a barren land filled with many dangers. It seemed so strange to Frodo, but the closer he came to Mordor, the farther the Shire seemed from him. It was, in distance, but it also seemed that he was losing his memories of home. Constantly, the Ring fought for his mind's utmost attention. He wished Sam was with him to tell him of Hobbiton. Sam was always ready to tell anyone about his homeland, he was proud to live in the Shire. Frodo chuckled slightly as he remembered their stay in Rivendell. Sam greatly admired the elves and their home, but he also gave them more than an earful of talk from the Shire. Frodo observed the attentiveness that the elves gave to Sam, knowing full well that they had seen much grander places and people. Yet they caringly listened as he rambled on. Oh, what he wouldn't give to have his dear Sam to give him an earful of talk right now. It was hard for Frodo to continue on without his friend, but in his heart he knew that it was better for Sam that he go on alone. He now understood the stark truth of Galadriel's words when she told him that to be a Ringbearer is to be alone.

TBC

A/N – The scene of Frodo and Sam in the Two Towers is from "A Novelization based on Two Towers – Extended Edition" by Michelle Penney. _  
_


	9. Decisions

**Chapter 9: Decisions**

It had been two days since Frodo left from Gondor alone. Sam was worried for his friend. He longed to be on the road to Mordor along with Frodo, but he forced himself to accept the reality that he was not with Frodo and that he could not change anything by letting sorrow overcome his heart. He decided that he was going to do whatever he could to help in the battle for Middle-earth.

Sam's health had greatly improved. It was still hard for him to run or stand for long periods at a time, but he could stand and walk without any help. He paced around the small quarters that were chosen for him and Eowyn as a hideout from the evil Denethor. Faramir had feared that his father knew of their involvement with Frodo and the Ring. He wanted to keep Eowyn and Sam safe in case the steward was angry enough because of losing the Ring to hurt anyone.

Sam wondered when Faramir would return. They had not seen him since he left to go back into the city right after Frodo set out for Mordor. Sam could not guess why it would take him so long to discover the steward's reaction to their disappearance. His thoughts were interrupted by a sweet and gentle voice.

"Would you like some bread, Sam?" Eowyn offered as she tore off a piece of yeast bread from their small loaf.

"Yes, please." Sam replied as his outstretched hand took the bread.

"I hope Faramir returns soon. We are almost out of supplies. I had no idea he would be gone this long." Eowyn observed.

"Neither did I." Sam admitted. He took a bite of his bread and let out a long sigh.

Eowyn looked at Sam with compassion in her eyes. "I know this is hard for you, Sam. But it's for the best." She tried to believe the wisdom in Frodo's decision, but inside she would have given anything if things had turned out differently.

"I know." Sam said as he twiddled the bread between his two hands. "Mr. Frodo was doing what he thought best. I know that. I just wish there was something I could do to help. If I can't be with him as he goes to Mordor, at least I could help make his trip easier."

Eowyn nodded in agreement. "So do I, Sam. So do I."

Suddenly, they both jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. Eowyn motioned for Sam to hide on the other side of the rough wooden table as she grasped her sword from the sheath and cautiously crept to the door. Her right hand came quickly to her lips as she motioned Sam to be silent. Eowyn slowly twisted the bronze knob with her slender fingers and pulled the door towards her. She sighed in relief as her eyes fell upon Faramir, but her relief was short lived as she gazed at the expression on his solemn face.

"Faramir. What's wrong?" she asked, begging him to reveal the news behind his worried expression.

"It's my father," Faramir began. "He's enraged." The Gondorian soldier stopped still as he looked about the small room. "Where is Samwise?" he asked Eowyn.

Sam popped up from underneath the table almost comically, but no on laughed. He slowly left his hiding place and crept closer to Eowyn. "What is it, Faramir?" Sam asked.

Faramir continued, "Lord Denethor has gone mad over the disappearance of Frodo and the Ring. I feared he would send troops out in search for him, but instead he has decided to take out his rage on everyone else. I'm afraid that if I stay in Gondor any longer he will kill me. I've decided to take my few faithful soldiers and head out after Frodo towards Mordor, because we've gotten word that another army of orcs are headed this way. I've brought three packs of supplies for you both, I'm afraid I don't know when we will be able to return."

Eowyn had listened intently to Faramir as he explained the direness of their current situation, and she had made her decision. "We're going with you." Eowyn stated boldly to the captain.

Sam looked puzzled for a moment, but then a wide grin grew across his face and he excitedly chimed in, "Yeah. We're going too!"

"Eowyn," Faramir pleaded, "The road ahead is dangerous. We don't know how large the orc army is, but I can only guess that Sauron has rebuilt his forces by now."

"I can fight." Eowyn told Faramir as her hand glided across the handle of her sword.

"Yes," Faramir urged, "but the hobbit? He is still recovering from his wounds given to him by the last orc army we came in contact with."

Sam was determined not to let his injuries hold him hostage once again, "I am better."

Eowyn pleaded their case, "Sam _is_ better." She looked at the hobbit as she continued, and wondered if he was really ready for a trip of this nature, or if she was making a foolish decision. One glance at his glowing face assured her that the trip would be better for his health than staying couped up in their little prison. "And he won't have to go into the battle." Seeing that Faramir still needed convincing, she added, "He is no longer safe here either, Faramir."

Faramir took a deep breath and thought heavily about the choice before him. After what seemed like hours to Sam, he replied, "Very well. Pack your things, but take only what is necessary, we have a rough road ahead."

Sam wanted to jump about in celebration, but controlled himself. "Thank you. Thank you very much Faramir. I promise to not be a burden."

"Well then, let's be off." Faramir said as he turned toward Eowyn and whispered. "Are you sure this is a wise idea?"

Eowyn replied, "Being trapped in here is slowly draining the life from him. He needs to be able to help Frodo, at least to do something. Besides with what you've told us of your father, we are probably safer with you and your soldiers than in here."

"Alright, I trust you to know what is best for him." Faramir said as he nodded his head at her words. "We left our horsed just outside the tunnel. Come on." He grabbed the three packs of supplies he had brought and headed out the door.

Sam offered Eowyn a grateful smile as he passed in front of her and followed Faramir back into the tunnels. Eowyn slung her pack over her shoulder and headed out after them, as the door shut behind them she hoped she wasn't making a terrible decision. Deep inside, however, she knew that this was truly the best thing for Sam. He would rather die trying to help his beloved Frodo than to stay in hiding while his master was in great danger.

The three finally reached the end of the tunnel, and Faramir lead a fine looking paint horse over to Eowyn. "Here. You will need a horse." As he put the reigns in her hand, Eowyn felt his fingers linger for a moment. She wondered if all of Faramir's concern wasn't just for the small hobbit, but for her as well.

"Thank you, Faramir." She said. Then Eowyn motioned for Samwise. "Come on, Sam."

Sam had a love for all animals and especially ponies, but riding atop a full-grown horse was a bit frightening to him. He had decided, however, that there was no way that he would allow his fear of heights to keep him from his dear friend. He grabbed the saddle as Eowyn hoisted him onto the back of the paint. Sam struggled to keep his balance as Eowyn pulled herself up onto the saddle behind him. All the excitement of getting to help Frodo and riding atop the horse made his stomach flutter, but it was a good king of nervousness. He was finally out of the cramped little room in the tunnel and off to help Frodo fight the evil of Middle-earth. Sam's nerves settled a bit as Eowyn reached around him to grab the reigns of her horse, he was glad that Eowyn was with him. Somehow she seemed to understand him and Frodo more than any of the other "big-folk" and he felt quite safe, despite the constant threat of evil. In his heart, he knew the truth of their situation, it was very possible that death was waiting for them on the horizon, but it did not matter to Sam. He would risk everything, even his own life, to help his beloved Frodo.

To be continued…


	10. If Only

Chapter 10 – If Only 

As Frodo continued his descent down the misty chasm, he clung tight to Sam's elven rope, remembering the sacrifice that Sam had made to accompany him on his perilous quest. Sam seemed to know and understand the danger, yet it did not matter. All that mattered to Sam is that his dear Frodo needed him, so he would most definitely be there. Frodo's thoughts digested the deep friendship that the two hobbits shared. _What did I do to deserve such a loyal friend? I am not worthy of his devotion. I never will be. Yet, I am thankful to have a friend such as Samwise. I do not know where I would be without him, though I am beginning to discover how treacherous the road is without him by my side. I think I would rather walk through the darkness of Mount Doom with him, than to frolic about in the fields of the Shire knowing he couldn't be with me. _ Just then, Frodo began to realize the selfishness that flooded his thoughts. _ Shame on you, Frodo Baggins. How dare you wish that your beloved friend were in danger just so you could enjoy his company. You should be glad to know that Samwise is safe with Eowyn instead of wishing he was teetering on the edge of death like yourself. _ And Frodo was glad that Sam was safe, he knew he made the right decision of leaving him behind in the care of Eowyn, yet he could not help but yearn for his companionship in this, the darkest days of the quest as of yet.

Just then, Frodo's thoughts of Sam were interrupted by the sound of approaching voices. Frodo clung tight to the rope as he squinted to perceive his surroundings, it looked as though he was almost to the bottom of the chasm, but with the thick fog swirling at his feet, Frodo could not be certain. He tried to make a hasty decision of what to do, should he try his feet and hope that this was the bottom of the chasm or should he try and climb back up to the top. He strained to listen for the voices he had heard, nothing. Maybe they were just his imagination, after all, who would be out in this barren wasteland? Each step he took towards Mordor, it seemed that little by little he was losing his sanity. "Yes, that is what it was. It was just my imagination," Frodo told himself, "There's nobody around here, it's all in your head, Frodo." But before he could decide whether to trust his eyes for solid ground or head back up the cliff, Frodo felt a strong grasp around his ankle.

"Ay, it seems we have a spy snoopin' around here," Snaga said smugly. Frodo's thoughts were racing as he tried to climb back up the way he came, but he could not. One swift pull by the orc that had a hold on his right ankle and the hobbit was on the ground.

Frodo pushed himself back up against the rock, searching for some kind of security. His head spun around frantically as he tried to assess the situation. It was still hard to see inside the dense fog, but he appeared to have stumbled upon not a wandering lonely orc, but a whole army of the horrid creatures. His first instinct was to run, but where? He scrambled to run off to the left, but the ugly orc grabbed him fiercely.

"Hey, you don't think you'll be going anywhere do ya, little halfling?" The orc added a mocking chuckle at the end of his sentence. "Baglor, go tell Lurtz that I have a little surprise for him."

Baglor was almost giddy in his response, "Yes, Snaga. Yes, Baglor will tell him. Lurtz will be very pleased!"

Snaga seemed annoyed with the other orc, "Just go!" Baglor scurried off to inform the head orc of their finding. Snaga remained and pointed a ragged edged sword in Frodo's direction as he snarled, "Wait till Lurtz sees what we found."

Frodo trembled at the thought of what might happen next. "If only I were not alone," he whispered to himself, "If only…"

Sam could not help but feel excited as their army rode towards Mordor, and towards his beloved friend. He understood fully their direness of their situation, how it was very possible that they would not return to Gondor alive. Yet, a smile appeared on Sam's face as he dreamed about the moment that they caught up to Frodo. He imagined the look of surprise on his master's face when his eyes would meet up with Frodo's once again. Sam hoped that Frodo would not be upset with him for leaving their safe-haven where he had left him in Eowyn's care, but in his heart Sam knew that Frodo would be glad to see him. After all, the reason for him going on to Mordor alone was Sam's health, and Sam knew he was doing much better, he had strength enough now to help Frodo as he continued the quest.

Just then, Eowyn pulled back on the reigns and slowed their horse to a stop. Sam wondered why they were stopping, but then his eyes caught Faramir's raised hand.

Faramir raised his hand against the wind and turned his steed around to face his army, "Stop and rest here. I will ride up into the cliffs and try to spot the location of the orcs. I will return shortly."

As the soldiers dismounted and started to unpack their gear, Faramir spoke quietly to some of his high-ranking soldiers. Ewoyn slid off of the saddle and held her arms up to help Sam off the horse, but he didn't seem in a hurry to get down.

"Couldn't we ride with Captain Faramir up into the cliffs?" Sam asked quietly.

"I suppose so, but would you rather rest for a bit? Faramir won't be gone very long." Eowyn was surprised that Sam wasn't jumping at the chance to take a break from the tall horse.

"I know, but I would like to try and see Mr. Frodo, if I could," Sam admitted.

Eowyn now understood the reason behind Sam's request. She smiled up at him realizing the true faithfulness of this little friend. "I suppose so, Sam," she said as she grabbed the saddle and pulled herself back up behind the little hobbit. Then the two rode off towards Faramir, who was just about ready to ride to the cliffs.

"Faramir," Eowyn began, "Is it alright if Sam and I accompany you?"

"Uh, don't you both want to rest a while? It will be a long time before we make camp for the night." Faramir was a bit confused at the nature of their request.

"We would like to ride with you to the cliffs and see if we can't spot Frodo on his journey to Mordor." She smiled at Sam when he turned around and looked at her.

Faramir smiled knowingly at Eowyn, "Sure, I was just about to leave. Are you ready?"

"We sure are!" Sam replied with great enthusiasm in his voice. Eowyn laughed at Sam's excitement and gave a thankful smile to Faramir.

"Well then, let us be off," Faramir said as they started off towards the rocky cliffs that lay towards the west of them.

Within a quarter of an hour they had reached the top of the bluff. Faramir dismounted his horse, walked over to the edge, and peered off into the distance. Eowyn also dismounted quickly and helped Sam down. Sam was glad to be off their great steed, it felt good for him to be on solid ground again.

While Faramir and Eowyn's eyes were fixed on the miles of land that lay ahead of them, Sam's eyes caught something that was very near. Not only was it near in distance, but it was also very near and dear to Sam's heart. He reached out and touched his elven rope that had been tied to a large rock and then led down into the chasm. Sam pointed out the rope to Eowyn and Faramir, and they were both glad to see that Frodo had made it at least this far safely. Sam was filled with many emotions, he was overjoyed to know that Frodo had at least made it this far in his journey, and there was a part of him that was glad to have the rope that Galadrial had given to him back in his possession, but then he was filled with worry over Frodo. He hoped that he had made it all right, and that they would soon catch up with him.

"Look, Eowyn." Faramir interrupted Sam's thoughts, as his keen eyes peered off in the distance, towards Mordor. "A band of orcs hastily moving towards Mordor."

"I see," Eowyn replied thoughtfully, "Why do you think they are riding not to Gondor, but to Mordor?"

"I do not know. Perhaps their plans have…" Faramir stopped mid-sentence as something caught his eyes down below.

"What is it, Faramir?" Eowyn asked concernedly as Faramir's gaze was fixed on something in the chasm.

"Something," he began, "it's hard to tell. I thought I saw something amidst the fog."

Eowyn and Sam both strained to see what Faramir was talking about. Then the fog cleared a moment and Sam couldn't believe his eyes.

"Frodo!" he called out as he flung himself on the ground with his head hanging over the chasm. "That's Frodo down there!" he said as he looked up at Eowyn and Faramir.

Eowyn gave a surprised look at Faramir. "Do you really think that's him, Faramir?"

"I don't know," Faramir replied as he grabbed hold of Sam's elvish rope that was still tied to the rock beside them. "There's only one way to find out," he said as he started down the rocky cliff.

"I'm coming too!" Sam exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the rope and followed Faramir.

"Be careful, Sam." Eowyn called to him as he made his way down.

Faramir quickly made his way to the bottom and reached for what Sam thought was Frodo. It was not Frodo himself, but as he picked up the cloth backpack he realized that it was indeed Frodo's pack. He called up to Eowyn, "It is not Frodo."

About that time, Sam had made his way down and he knelt on the ground next to the pack and examined it. "Everything is still here. The food you packed for him and everything," Sam began to breath heavily as he worried about his friend. "Something's wrong. He would not have left his supplies behind."

Faramir had already began to investigate the area around them, and what he found made his heart sink. "Orc footprints." He said, loud enough for both Sam and Eowyn to hear.

"No." Sam began to cling to Frodo's pack that he had left behind. "Mr. Frodo?" Tears began to fill his eyes as he forced himself to accept the fact that his beloved master had been captured by the evil orcs. "Why? Why did this have to happen? Mr. Frodo?"

Faramir rushed over to Sam and knelt down beside him. "If only I had been here to protect him," Sam cried as he fell into Faramir's comforting arms, "If only…"

To be continued…


End file.
